21 Guns
by Raxacoricofallapatorious
Summary: This was one of the first fics I ever wrote, probably back when I was around 14 and had just started watching Bones.  It's nothing earth shattering but I figured why not, Someone might enjoy it!


**21 Guns**

A Bones SongFic Song by Green Day Story by BrennanBooth903

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_Do you feel yourself suffocating?_

"WHAT?" Special Agent Seeley Booth roared at his coworker. "Alex, you had better have a damn good reason for giving a terrorist my whereabouts!"

"I swear, Seeley. I had no clue he was a terrorist! And I'm doing you a huge favor by telling you, just so you know, he said he will kill me if I tell you!" Agent Alex Webster sad down heavily in his desk chair.

"Great, now I have to protect you, and me, and anyone else around me is also in danger…gee, thanks, Webster. Thanks one Hell of a lot. I'll protect you from him, but it anyone close to me gets so much as a papercut, you're gonna wish you'd been killed by a terrorist, 'cause I'm ten times worse." Booth glared at Webster, who let out a tiny squeak.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride_

_When you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

Booth hurled a pen at the wall. Bones had of course refused to come over. So he would just have to go over there. He got into his black FBI-issue SUV and drove to Bones' house. He knocked.

"Come in, Booth," she said, exasperated.

"Bones, please—"

_One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns, thrown up your heart, into the sky, you and I_

Gunshots erupted through the window. Bones shrieked. Booth threw himself across the room and pinned Bones to the floor. Her heart was beating fast and her long fingers grabbed at his chest. He sent a silent prayer to God, _Keep Bones safe._

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you've lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their hold_

_And your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Booth grabbed his gun and fired three shots straight through the window that the gunfire was coming through. He saw blood spatter the window, the gunfire ceased, and a man fell backwards, a bullet straight through his chest. Bones gasped.

"Booth!" Booth suddenly felt very dizzy. Feeling blood trickling onto his hand, he stumbled backwards. Bones caught him and laid him down on her couch.

"Bones," he whispered weakly as she pressed her hands to his shoulder, her skin ghostly white against his red blood.

_Your faith walked on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

"Bones, I-I…I love you, Bones." His eyes drifted shut. Bones felt tears pouring from her eyes.

"Booth, Booth, please hold on, come on, please, please, don't leave me again, please Booth…I love you too." She kept one hand on his wound and dialed 911 with the other.

Booth's face was pale, but she could tell he was still breathing. Bones began sobbing uncontrollably. She threw herself on his chest, not caring how much blood she got on her shirt. When the EMS arrived, they managed to pull her off. A kind woman, named Adriana, helped her wash up before they all went to the hospital. A man with a muscular frame similar to Booth's showed up in the waiting room.

_He looks like a blond, blue-eyed Booth…_a tear dripped from Bones' eye.

"Hey…don't cry…you're Dr. Brennan, right? Booth has told me a lot about you. I'm Alex Webster." He held out his hand for her to shake. Instead, she punched him.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "Booth told me about you too, and look where you've gotten him! this is all your fault, Alex Webster! Get away from me. I never want to see you again!"

"That can be arranged," A thickly Arabic-accented voice spoke. Bones froze. And suddenly—

_One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns, throw up your hearts, into the sky, you and I_

Bones opened her eyes. The hospital was in chaos. Alex was on top of her. Blood was pouring from a wound on his chest. He was dead. The terrorist was too, thanks to Alex, who's FBI-issue gun lay next to him. She picked it up. She might need it.

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down your house and home?._

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from the stone._

Bones ran to the ladies' room to wash off the blood. _None of this would have happened if I'd gone to Booth's,_ She thought. _Why do I have to be so damn stubborn?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" A nurse poked her head into the bathroom. Bones' heart sank. _Booth._

"Yes." Bones followed the nurse to the waiting room

"Booth!" she could have cried, seeing him there, very much alive.

"Hey Bones, glad to see you're OK. Now what do you say we go kill some terrorists?

_One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One 21 guns, throw up your heart, into the sky_

_One 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns, throw up your heart, into the sky_

_You and I_

Booth wasn't allowed to be in the raiding party because of his injuries, but he didn't mind.

"Booth…do you really love me?" Bones asked.

"Yes. I do." Booth answered. Bones smiled and the two of them leaned in for a kiss, the first of many,

_~fin~_


End file.
